


Light the Lamp

by Yadirocks



Series: Cup Crazy [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadirocks/pseuds/Yadirocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TJ got traded to the Caps, which really sucks because Backes had finally started to catch on to his tricks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light the Lamp

David hated seeing TJ wear red, white, and blue. He found it strangely fitting for Osh, but he hated it still. He hated the #77 printed in navy blue on TJ's back instead of #74. He hated seeing Teej skate over to Alex Ovechkin, tilt his head back, and release a laugh as Ovi gave him a toothless grin. He hated that Osh was acting like he'd been a Capital his entire career.

Vladimir Tarasenko put a gloved hand on his shoulder. "He is only have fun," Vladi reasoned, noticing David's glare at the Capitals bench. "Focus on game. Have fun too, and make Osh jealous."

With a sigh, Backes glanced at Vladi. "You're right, Tank," he said, giving him a small smile. "If TJ can have fun with his new team, we can have fun with the team we've had all along."

Steen squirted water from the Gatorade bottle into his mouth. "At least I only have to put up with one of you now," he said with a roll of his eyes. David gave him a light punch on the shoulder. "You coming down with something, Steener? You sound nasally."

Steener huffed and grumbled as they both hopped over the boards for their shift. Backes felt his heart pound when he went to take the face off and saw TJ skating circles as he waited.

It was as though Oshie hadn't been ignoring David the entire game. "Hey, Davey, long time no see!" TJ said happily. His smile was so big that it sickened David, who stared Oshie down as the puck dropped.

The rest of the game completely sucked for David. He couldn't concentrate. He sighed as the clock wound down and the horn sounded, ending overtime. A shootout. TJ's specialty.

David watched in awe as TJ skated in with his usual grace. Loop to the right. Swoop to the left. Oshie's head stayed level, his eyes not on the puck, but on Jake Allen.

The first fake didn't phase Allen. David knew that it wasn't supposed to. The second one and the third were TJ's clinchers. Allen ended up sprawled on the ice, and Oshie shot the puck. Backes was certain it was in. 

Suddenly, a glove flung out and snatched the puck just before it crossed the goal crease, pulling it away to the safety of the crease.

"Holy jumpin'!" Backes heard Darren Pang shout from the neutral zone between the visiting and home benches. "Jake the Snake has done it again, and what better way than against his former teammate and Olympian, TJ Oshie? What a save, John!"

David closed his mouth when he realized it had dropped open. Allen came to the bench and squirted water all over his face. "How did you save that?" Vladi asked. 

Jake shrugged. "I just did," he said, his face expressionless as always.

The shootout was a long one, both teams going back and forth. Finally, Ken motioned that it was David's turn to take a shot. David skated to center ice, trying to calm his breathing. Backes had never been great at shootouts. He wracked his brain as he stared down Braden Holtby, trying to figure out a move to use against him. 

That's when his eyes fell on TJ, who was staring at him. Oshie gave him a smile, albeit small. It clicked. There was a move TJ taught him before he left. With new determination set in his mind, he went forward. 

He heard the skates cut into the ice. The sound of the crowd and the whispers of the players faded. It was just Backes and Holtby. Luckily, Braden was staring straight back. He kept his gaze, not allowing Holtby to have time to react to the puck sweeping from his stick and between his legs.

The crowd roared, the bench clearing as they celebrated the huge win and gave Jake helmet taps. After showering and putting his gear away, Backes was about to go home when a familiar figure stood just outside the door with his arms crossed.

"Hey, Teej."

He could tell TJ was trying to act mad that David had ignored him most of the game. He could tell Oshie was trying to puff out his cheeks to keep from smiling. It failed. He broke out in that loopy grin and said, "Miss me, Davey?"

David wanted to say no. He wanted to say he hated the management for trading him, that he hated TJ for not doing something to stop it, that he hated the Capitals and Ovechkin. He even hated himself. 

Instead, he pulled TJ into a tight hug and said, "Yeah. I do."


End file.
